


"Am I what?"

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But he's 18 here, Crushes, First Kiss, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is High, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of ass groping, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Recreational Drug Use, Weed, tagged underage because implications, very important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: Still, staring at the clouds, moving slowly over the turning-red sky, makes him feel as charmed as he is when staring at Lieutenant Takashi Call-Me-Shiro Shirogane's ass.It is a very nice ass.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	"Am I what?"

Keith is dazed, the swirls of white clouds in the sky being the best he has ever seen. That & Lieutenant Shirogane's ass, if someone asks him. It looked good in the cadet's uniform, and now it looks better, although the uniform hasn't changed except from the color of his jacket. Still, staring at the clouds, moving slowly over the turning-red sky, makes him feel as charmed as he is when staring at Lieutenant Takashi Call-Me-Shiro Shirogane's ass. 

It is a very nice ass.

He brings the blunt to his lips one last time and takes a long drag, letting the heat stay in his lungs for as long as he can hold his breath and then coughs, sputtering a laugh and smashing the lit end against the pavement. He sighs, slowly, the smoke swirling above him, and he wonders, once again, if he could somehow touch that ass and pretend it was an accident. Maybe he could even grope it, if he feigns stumbling and Shiro's ass is the only thing to hold for dear life.

He's too out of it to hear the metallic crack from the roof door, and he squints and frowns when a silhouette stops above him. 

"Cadet Kogane." 

And Keith recognizes that voice. Wonders if he would ever hear it saying his name instead of being always so formal.

"Cadet Kogane," the voice repeats, insisting but still sweet, almost kind, and Keith smiles at his shadow against swirling clouds and a red sky. He can't see the frown on his face when he spots the burned out blunt, "Are you high?"

Keith can't make sense of what he's saying.

"Hello, am I what?" 

The Lieutenant pauses and his voice sounds very soft. 

"High," he repeats and Keith frowns. 

"Hello," Keith says, tilting his head a little, because, haven't they already give their greetings?

The Lieutenant pauses for a second longer now, and suddenly snorts, seating down beside him and making Keith turn his head against the floor to watch him closely.

"I guess that's a yes," he concludes, taking off his cap and the wind flows through his longer bangs.

"Yes," Keith repeats, the s fluttering funnily in his tongue, "What's a yes?"

Keith can see Shiro's lips twist in one side, resisting a smile, and he's just so pretty.

"Ahem," Shiro coughs, clears his throat, and Keith wonders if the pink on his face is from the sunset, "You think so?"

"I think what," he parrots back and Shiro huffs, shaking his head. 

"That I'm pretty." 

And, wow, has Lieutenant Shirogane always read minds like that? Has he read Keith's mind when he thinks of groping his ass?

"Y-you- _what_?" Shiro stutters, and Keith's eyes widen.

"You read minds," he blurts out, and Shiro scoffs into his palm, his face now flushed and incredibly prettier.

"I don't- You know you said that out loud, right?"

Keith frowns.

"That?" he asks, "What's that?"

Shiro sighs, his shoulders slumping a bit from their always correct posture.

"I can't reason with you. You're too high," he mutters, resigned and fond.

But Keith is too confused, so he seats up and stares, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Why do you keep greeting?"

The Lieutenant now does smile, a flash of teeth making Keith stare at his mouth instead. 

"You know weed is out of regulation, right?" Shiro asks, but Keith keeps staring, watching his lips move around the words, "If someone rather than me had caught you, you'd be in trouble."

Keith stares and wonders.

"Cadet Kogane," Shiro insists when he doesn't answer, "Keith."

"I would like to kiss you."

The Lieutenant turns bright red, sputtering and looking away.

" _Keith_."

"What."

"You're high."

"I'm." Keith pauses, "Hello?"

Shiro laughs, breathy.

"Okay," Shiro says, palming his knees and standing up, "Let's get you back to your room, yeah?"

Keith stills, blinking up at him.

"My room."

"Yeah," Shiro agrees, taking the blunt and pulling into the inner pocket of his jacket, maybe for safekeeping. Lieutenant Shirogane is such a weird romantic, "I can't risk you being caught by someone else like this. Much less offering kisses and ass groping."

Keith frowns.

"Those were only for you," he explains and Shiro wheezes, helping Keith up and guiding him to the door.

"Okay, Keith," he murmurs, but Keith feels like he said it just because.

"Lieutenant Shirogane," Keith starts, standing straight, and Shiro frowns.

"You don't have to call me that," Shiro explains softly, closing the roof door behind Keith when he doesn't, "I'm the same as before, Keith."

But Keith is more focused on the closeness Shiro made when he leaned to close the door. Words don't mean anything.

"Keith?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Shiro looks away, the pink crest of his cheeks going red.

"What are you saying," he mutters to himself, Keith thinks, "What's with you all of the sudden?"

Keith shrugs.

"I want to kiss you."

"And grope my ass?" Shiro asks tentatively.

Keith considers.

"That'd be good, too."

Shiro chuckles, stepping away.

"Come on," he says, soft and sweet. Keith wishes he could stay like that always and Shiro pauses, "I'm not changing just because of the promotion, Cadet Kogane."

"You're calling me 'Cadet Kogane,'" Keith points out, following him through the empty hallways.

"You started calling me Lieutenant Shirogane first," Shiro replies, "I thought we were teasing each other."

They were. Keith was. But every time he repeated it, Shiro felt more far.

Shiro looked at him from over his shoulder, but the silence stretched painfully until they reached Keith's door. Keith didn't feel in the mood to stare at the Lieutenant's ass and now that he had to open his door he regretted it.

"Keith?"

His hand hovered over the biometrics panel, and sighed heavily when he shoved his hand to it, grumbling. 

"Keith, look at me."

The door opened but Keith didn't enter, instead turning to look up at Shiro. There was something he didn't like in his expression. Something similar to when he keeps something to himself. Keith wanted him to say it. Shiro shook his head.

"Be careful from now on, okay?" Shiro murmured, "With Kerberos coming soon, I won't be able to protect you."

Keith looked away. He knows.

And he hates it.

"Okay, sir," he mutters, trying to be amusing, but it comes out flat.

They stay silent for a bit and Keith closes his eyes.

"Keith?"

He looks up at him and Shiro brushes some onf his hair out of his face, his hand lingering on his cheek.

"Do you still want that kiss?"

Keith feels breathless. And nods. Shiro leans over him and Keith closes his eyes. He expects the touch, but not the sweetness, the tingling on his skin. Not the gentleness Shiro holds his face still with. It's too much and at the same time not enough, and Keith almost whimpers when Shiro pulls away, sighing over his lips.

"There," Shiro says pointedly, and Keith tilts his head into Shiro's palm.

It's warm. Lieutenant Shiro is warm.

If he would've known all he had to do to get it was ask, he would've have asked to grope-

"No," Shiro cuts off his thoughts with a laugh, "You won't, Keith. You can't."

"Why not?"

Shiro stares at him. Looks into his eyes. His thumb is passing over his cheek carefully.

"Maybe another time," Shiro promises, because yes, that is a promise, "I didn't promise anything."

But Keith knows that tone of voice, light and soft, and he just knows it's a promise.

Shiro laughs.

"Okay, Keith," he murmurs, brushing his hair and sighing, "Good night, cadet."

Keith smiles.

"Good night, Lieutenant."

And saying it now, watching Shiro pull away and start walking to his room, the distance pulling them further away, Keith feels like their as close as they have ever been.

He hopes it will be closer in the future. And that he could grope that ass. 

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert: he eventually does.
> 
> ~
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> ~
> 
> Come and yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh)!


End file.
